Sera no
by Cycian
Summary: The inquisitor's heart has been broken, and Sera is quite unhappy about it. F!TrevelyanXJosephine ; F!TrevelyanXSera. Rated T because language.
1. Ending1

Sera was angry. No,she was more than just angry, she was infuriated, and an infuriated Sera was no good sign for the wellbeing of everyone in Skyhold.

She was peacefully daydreaming near the door that led to Josephine's office and what she heard made her boil with wrath. The ambassador just told to the inquisitor, her lover, that she was going to marry this Antivan lord. And for the first time since Sera knew the inquisitor, she heard her Worship Evelyn Trevelyan cry.

The ambassador broke the heart of one of the only person who cared deeply for Sera.

And she was NOT happy about it .

Of course, Inky didn't cry in front of the idiot who broke her heart, she waited to be outside the door of the ambassador to leave a broken sob out of her lips. And at this exact second, Sera knew she couldn't just leave and pretend it didn't happen. She had to do something.

The elf heard the footsteps of her leader climbing down the stairs. Probably to the huge place with tons of spiders, the place Vivienne carefully avoided.

Sera knew this place very well, for she has come pretty often to collect enough spiders to scare the people who pissed her off ( Maker knows she comes a lot to this place) but she also knew that the Inquisitor hated spiders, so she also came often to take them away, so Evelyn could peacefully read without being afraid of these littles hairy stuff.

Sera would never admit it was her. She doesn't want the inquisitor to think that she is a big old softie, right ?

Sera used all her stealth to be discreet enough to sneak on the heart broken leader, the heavy breathing of the woman who killed a bloody dragon alone was the only thing showing that she was still alive.

Sera watched with pain the inquisitor fall to her knees, her body slightly shaking from the silent sobs. She was about to say something, anything, even a bloody fart, just to make her do something else than crying. Because Sera was suffering too, because Sera cared for Evelyn more than she was willing to admit .

The prank master lost count of the time, watching her dear friend weeping over her lost love. By the time her ragged sobs stopped, the moon was probably high in the sky. And Sera was still by her side. She knew she was never an agreeable girl, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from Evelyn.

The leader fell asleep against the raw wood of the ancient desk, her eyes still puffy and circled with red, with tears marks on her cheeks. Sera crawled next to her, she also knew that she couldn't leave her like this, the guards shouldn't see their leader in such a compromising situation...

Sera closed her eyes and let out an exhausted sigh, she wiped away the tears of the inquisitor with her thumb, and slowly and carefully pecked the eyes of her leader. She took a deep breath and carried her to her quarters, hiding her face with her own hood.

When she opened the door, Varric was the first one to spot her, it was dinner time, she would get noticed easily. But the dwarf was smart, and understood what was happening within the second, and started to tell a story to divert the attention from the elf and the unconscious woman.

Sera made herself a mental note to thanks the dwarf later, he saved her ass on this one, the man deserved at least some booze.

She carefully opened the door with her feet, grateful for her rogue skills, and climbed the stairs.

Maker, there were a bloody lot of stairs.

When Sera finally arrived to the room of the inquisitor she was breathless and a little bit sweaty, the human was not so heavy, but still...

The elf put the inquisitor in her expensive orlesian bed, pulling the cover up, before kissing her forehead and vanishing into the night, hoping to catch some dinner.

When Evelyn woke up , she noticed she wasn't in the same place, she was slightly worried,and a little bit ashamed, what if Josephine found her ? She was mortified , the ambassador must have been amused to see how heartbroken she is... The inquisitor groaned, Josephine wasn't like that, but still... She broke her heart... Trevelyan needed to go somewhere dangerous, she needed to feel alive again , because all she felt right now was pain and numbness. She took her bow, enough arrows to take down an empire by herself, a warm coat, furry boots, a few healing potions, and she left Skyhold, hooded, anonymous.

She didn't look back, didn't ask anyone to come with her. She was walking alone, with the inquisition's soldiers around her. An army, who didn't know their leader was among them, with her head low, and her casual clothes and armor, she truly looked like one of them.

She decided to take a breakfast before jumping right into hell, one of the few thing that she learnt from her mentor was to always eat before defeat. What an optimistic man.

She sat down with the soldiers, and asked for something to eat.

A gentle waitress brought her some soup, a few pieces of meat of poor quality. She made note to buy better meat for her soldiers next time. If there was a next time, that is.

She ate in silence , listening to the colorful language of the fighters, to the snickers of the rogues, and the calming voices of the healer. A man spoke about the Herald, and all started to praise her name

" She saved us " Started a young blonde, his eyes shimmering with admiration.

" A bloody hero ! " Yelled a veteran, with one eye missing, and a curious yellow-red armor.

" Zaeed is right ! A fucking hero! Even the Tevinter lass would let down his calibrations for her !" Said a bald woman, covered in tattoos, maybe a fan of the Dalishes ?

" Without her, we are nothing, this woman is our savior ! " Claimed an elf, with weird tattoos-like colorful squares on the right part of his body.

" Looks like someone has an hard-on the Inquisitor!" Joked a young Nord looking raven haired beauty.

" Well, you can't really blame him, can you ?"

The inquisitor smiled. She couldn't leave these men and women down because of a silly love affair. She didn't come this far to abandon. She listened to them a little bit longer, before letting her hood fall on her shoulders.

She raised from her seat, all the people at the table raised their eyes in her direction ,and a lot of gasps left their lips. She winked with her scarred eye, and left without any other word than " you guys are going to get better food, I swear".

All the soldiers who spotted her paid a reverence,full of respect and of pride to be noticed by their leader.

The inquisitor came back to Skyhold, walking with confidence, her hips swaying like if she was dancing to her own music, she wasn't smiling, but she wasn't crying either. Her light brown eyes were focused on one place : the tavern. She pushed open the light door and sat on her tabouret a few minutes to think about what she was about to do.

After a few minutes of reflexion, she now knew what she should do.

She got up and walked to the ambassador's office, but when she opened the first door, someone else was looking at her, guarding lady Montilyet's office .

" Sera ?" Asked Evelyn, who wasn't used to have Sera in this part of the castle.

" Follow me " Simply said the elf.

The inquisitor wanted to see Josephine, but talking with Sera first wouldn't last long and Sera always cheered her up so, she followed the elf in the study where she spent the night... Well, most of it anyway.

" I'm the one who found you, in case you were wondering... Couldn't leave the inquisitor like this, yeah ?" Said Sera, mostly to herself.

"Oh, I see... Thank you, Sera... I was... Tired. "

"I'm not stupid, Inky, I know what happened between you and Josebitch " Interrupted the elf.

The human lowered her head, mostly to cover her red cheeks. Sera knew. Maybe she already spread rumor, maybe she already lost her dignity, maybe everyone else in the castle already knew that she has been thrown away like a piece of crap by the woman she trusted.

"You were going to see her, hm ? To beg her to take you back... Even if she broke your heart. You still love her ? After all this ?" Asked Sera, her usual nonsense replaced by honest care.

" I... I ..." Started Evelyn... But she realized that she was just afraid of being alone, she was afraid of having no one by her side when she wakes up, she was afraid to be seen alone, she was deeply afraid to end up alone, to die alone, without anyone by her side. She didn't really knows love, she just knew what was practical, what felt good. She liked when people were devoted to her, but she never knew what was true love.

" What is love, Sera ?" Muttered the inquisitor.

" Hum... Baby don't hurt me" Tried to joke the elf, but she stopped when she saw the deadly glare of the woman who killed a fucking dragon by herself." Love is when you care for someone enough to eat food you don't like because they cooked it, love is when you kiss them in the morning even if their mouth smells like shite. Love is when you are afraid that you might have to go to the toilet because you won't be with them for thirty seconds. Love is when you adore their snores, when all their defaults become something so endearing you can't help but love them more and more. Love is when their nonsense is funny and cute, and when you give up your creeds and honor for them. That is love to me..." Said Sera, suddenly realizing what she was saying.

" Shite, I sound like an old woman , right ? " Added the elf, looking away.

That is the moment Sera and Evelyn just knew.

Sera was about to say something, but she was interrupted by the mouth of the inquisitor on her own. She let out a muffled squeak of surprise before kissing her back. The tongue of the elf licked the bottom lip of Trevelyan, asking for access, which was granted within the second. They both kissed passionately, forgetting about everything , the demons, the fade, the empty little things, about death, about choices and expectations. When they broke the kiss, they were both breathless, and tightly holding each other, afraid one of them might run off . But one thing was certain, none of them were going to run away.

" I... I love you " Said Evelyn, her voice lightly shaking.

"I love you too, you idiot..." Sera kissed her again.

...

...

" Let's put some salt in Vivienne's tea "

" Sera..."

Here you go ! First fanfic in English, well at least completely in English without having Sensei to correct me. Yep, all by myself. Yep.

So if there is a few mistakes, please tell me in the PMs, or in the comments, please be kind and indulgent, english is NOT my native language.

Concerning the fanfic, three endings are going to be written, and maybe a fourth if I feel like writing it.

For the first chapter, you just read it, it contains the first ending.

For the second one, it's going to be posted within the hour

And for the third one I'm going to write it tomorrow.

It was a pleasure to write it , please leave a review, it is always good to have some reviews, and I always answer ! Do not hesitate to favorite/follow or PM me. It's always a pleasure to know what you guys think.

Cycian .


	2. Ending 2

Second ending

Sera was angry. No,she was more than just angry, she was infuriated, and an infuriated Sera was no good sign for the wellbeing of everyone in Skyhold.

She was peacefully daydreaming near the door that led to Josephine's office and what she heard made her boil with wrath. The ambassador just told to the inquisitor, her lover, that she was going to marry this Antivan lord. And for the first time since Sera knew the inquisitor, she heard her Worship Evelyn Trevelyan cry.

The ambassador broke the heart of one of the only person who cared deeply for Sera.

And she was NOT happy about it .

Of course, Inky didn't cry in front of the idiot who broke her heart, she waited to be outside the door of the ambassador to leave a broken sob out of her lips. And at this exact second, Sera knew she couldn't just leave and pretend it didn't happen. She had to do something.

The elf heard the footsteps of her leader climbing down the stairs. Probably to the huge place with tons of spiders, the place Vivienne carefully avoided.

Sera knew this place very well, for she has come pretty often to collect enough spiders to scare the people who pissed her off ( Maker knows she comes a lot to this place) but she also knew that the Inquisitor hated spiders, so she also came often to take them away, so Evelyn could peacefully read without being afraid of these littles hairy stuff.

Sera would never admit it was her. She doesn't want the inquisitor to think that she is a big old softie, right ?

Sera used all her stealth to be discreet enough to sneak on the heart broken leader, the heavy breathing of the woman who killed a bloody dragon alone was the only thing showing that she was still alive.

Sera watched with pain the inquisitor fall to her knees, her body slightly shaking from the silent sobs. She was about to say something, anything, even a bloody fart, just to make her do something else than crying. Because Sera was suffering too, because Sera cared for Evelyn more than she was willing to admit .

The prank master lost count of the time, watching her dear friend weeping over her lost love. By the time her ragged sobs stopped, the moon was probably high in the sky. And Sera was still by her side. She knew she was never an agreeable girl, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from Evelyn.

The leader fell asleep against the raw wood of the ancient desk, her eyes still puffy and circled with red, with tears marks on her cheeks. Sera crawled next to her, she also knew that she couldn't leave her like this, the guards shouldn't see their leader in such a compromising situation...

Sera closed her eyes and let out an exhausted sigh, she wiped away the tears of the inquisitor with her thumb, and slowly and carefully pecked the eyes of her leader. She took a deep breath and carried her to her quarters, hiding her face with her own hood.

When she opened the door, Varric was the first one to spot her, it was dinner time, she would get noticed easily. But the dwarf was smart, and understood what was happening within the second, and started to tell a story to divert the attention from the elf and the unconscious woman.

Sera made herself a mental note to thanks the dwarf later, he saved her ass on this one, the man deserved at least some booze.

She carefully opened the door with her feet, grateful for her rogue skills, and climbed the stairs.

Maker, there were a bloody lot of stairs.

When Sera finally arrived to the room of the inquisitor she was breathless and a little bit sweaty, the human was not so heavy, but still...

The elf put the inquisitor in her expensive orlesian bed, pulling the cover up, before kissing her forehead and vanishing into the night, hoping to catch some dinner.

When Evelyn woke up , she noticed she wasn't in the same place, she was slightly worried,and a little bit ashamed, what if Josephine found her ? She was mortified , the ambassador must have been amused to see how heartbroken she is... The inquisitor groaned, Josephine wasn't like that, but still... She broke her heart... Trevelyan needed to go somewhere dangerous, she needed to feel alive again , because all she felt right now was pain and numbness. She took her bow, enough arrows to take down an empire by herself, a warm coat, furry boots, a few healing potions, and she left Skyhold, hooded, anonymous.

She didn't look back, didn't ask anyone to come with her. She was walking alone, with the inquisition's soldiers around her. An army, who didn't know their leader was among them, with her head low, and her casual clothes and armor, she truly looked like one of them.

She decided to take a breakfast before jumping right into hell, one of the few thing that she learnt from her mentor was to always eat before defeat. What an optimistic man.

She sat down with the soldiers, and asked for something to eat.

A gentle waitress brought her some soup, a few pieces of meat of poor quality. She made note to buy better meat for her soldiers next time. If there was a next time, that is.

She ate in silence , listening to the colorful language of the fighters, to the snickers of the rogues, and the calming voices of the healer. A man spoke about the Herald, and all started to praise her name

" She saved us " Started a young blonde, his eyes shimmering with admiration.

" A bloody hero ! " Yelled a veteran, with one eye missing, and a curious yellow-red armor.

" Zaeed is right ! A fucking hero! Even the Tevinter lass would let down his calibrations for her !" Said a bald woman, covered in tattoos, maybe a fan of the Dalishes ?

" Without her, we are nothing, this woman is our savior ! " Claimed an elf, with weird tattoos-like colorful squares on the right part of his body.

" Looks like someone has an hard-on the Inquisitor!" Joked a young Nord looking raven haired beauty.

" Well, you can't really blame him, can you ?"

The inquisitor smiled. She couldn't leave these men and women down because of a silly love affair. She didn't come this far to abandon. She listened to them a little bit longer, before letting her hood fall on her shoulders.

She raised from her seat, all the people at the table raised their eyes in her direction ,and a lot of gasps left their lips. She winked with her scarred eye, and left without any other word than " you guys are going to get better food, I swear".

All the soldiers who spotted her paid a reverence,full of respect and of pride to be noticed by their leader.

At Skyhold, Sera was fumbling on her seat, her baby blue eyes restless. She hasn't been to sleep that night. She spent the night walking in pointless circles, thinking about what she could do to help the inquisitor, she wanted to help, she didn't know why, she just had to.

Dorian noticed something was off when the inquisitor didn't show up for the breakfast. She usually sat next to her beloved ambassador, but neither of them came this morning. Dorian was friend with Evelyn, he watched upon her like a brother, and Bull shared this bond with him. Both of them wouldn't allow anything to happen to their precious Evie.

Dorian investigated the tavern, the tabouret where the inquisitor usually sat on to listen to the bard's songs and tales, and often to sing along to her favorite songs. She was so adorable, when she had that dreamy look, like a child who daydreams about being a knight, a savior.

But she was already both of them.

The mage went upstair to discuss about the strange disappearance of the inquisitor with Sera, the elf was quite a stalker, so she probably knew were Evelyn was. But when Sera told him she didn't know where Evie was, Dorian started to freak out. He stormed out of the tavern, and ran into the seeker, who shot him a deadly glare

" Huuum, lady Pentaghast m-" Started the mage, full of his usual self-confidence

"Seeker Cassandra" She corrected coldly.

"Seeker Cassandra... Maybe I should inform you that our dear inquisitor is n-"

"Our 'dear' inquisitor is what she wants to be, Dorian, and I think that you should leave her be with who she wants to be" Interrupted Cassandra, thinking he was referencing to her sexual preferences.

" I don't object on this subject, lad- seeker Cassandra, but I just wanted to tell that-"

" May-"

" STOP INTERRUPTING ME " Yelled Dorian, not in the mood to deal with the seeker.

The shocked look on Cassandra's face was hilarious, and he could've sworn to hear Sera's laugh from her room in the tavern, but there was no time for childish behaviors.

" The inquisitor is nowhere to be seen " Whispered Dorian.

" Maybe she went back to the Emerald Graves to train Cole, she told me something about it last week"

"Everyone else is still in Skyhold. She can't venture alone, not with all the assassins who want her head on a spike" Said Dorian, growing more and more worried.

And from that very moment, every member of the inner circle freaked out, and searched in the entire castle, even Vivienne was worried.

Josephine was worried and feeling extremely guilty. She went upstair to find her favorite spy master, feeling observed.

While this was happening Sera was preparing a big, big prank on Josephine to make her understand that she was going to suffer A LOT for what she did. She knew she couldn't do this alone, so she asked the help of a certain dwarf. Whom accepted without a second thought.

Of course, Dorian learnt about it within the second.

Of course, he said that he will join the prank project.

When all was ready, every member of the inner circle was asked to go in the war room to find a quick way to find the inquisitor.

A lot of seats were brought to the room, but everyone was focused on Cullen's speech about the fact that the inquisitor was probably just wandering a little bit, nothing wrong.

Josephine sneezed once, twice, and when the thrice sneeze came, she literally evacuated fire from her nostrils.

All took a step back, while Leliana, surprised and worried, was about to ask what the hell happened but then another fire sneeze fired, Vivienne said something, Josephine turned her head to face the mage but she sneezed again.

Vivienne was not quick enough to dodge the fire who burnt her horns-like hat. She was trying to stop the fire with her power but it didn't seems to work.

" Who DARED to use an anti-magi spell in here ?" Asked the Dame De Fer, while getting helped by a snickering Solas and a smirking Cole.

Josephine felt that another sneeze was coming, so she took a few step back and fell in her seat. Which literally exploded in a swarm of bees. The high pitched scream that the ambassador let out made Sera roar with laughter. Varric quickly put his hand on the elf's mouth to cover the noise as much as he could.

Leliana tried to help Josephine but the ambassador was too scared and ran off the room, but when she opened the door, a bucket of blood fell on her.

"Sweet maker, is that blood ?" Asked Cullen, his eyes widening.

"... Swine... Period... Blood..." Said Sera, between laughing fits.

Josephine turned around, her eyes full of wrath.

Leliana was about to catch the elf to prevent any escape, but she couldn't move.

"You idiotic bitch, you shouldn't have toyed with OUR Evelyn " Said Sera, in a ice-cold voice. " Be prepared for more, you whore"

And with that, she vanished into smoke, Varric and Dorian pretended that they couldn't move either .

The door opened again, everyone turned their heads to spot...

... The inquisitor...

" That is why I can't take you anywhere nice "


	3. Ending 3

Sera was angry. No,she was more than just angry, she was infuriated, and an infuriated Sera was no good sign for the wellbeing of everyone in Skyhold.

She was peacefully daydreaming near the door that led to Josephine's office and what she heard made her boil with wrath. The ambassador just told to the inquisitor, her lover, that she was going to marry this Antivan lord. And for the first time since Sera knew the inquisitor, she heard her Worship Evelyn Trevelyan cry.

The ambassador broke the heart of one of the only person who cared deeply for Sera.

And she was NOT happy about it .

Of course, Inky didn't cry in front of the idiot who broke her heart, she waited to be outside the door of the ambassador to leave a broken sob out of her lips. And at this exact second, Sera knew she couldn't just leave and pretend it didn't happen. She had to do something.

The elf heard the footsteps of her leader climbing down the stairs. Probably to the huge place with tons of spiders, the place Vivienne carefully avoided.

Sera knew this place very well, for she has come pretty often to collect enough spiders to scare the people who pissed her off ( Maker knows she comes a lot to this place) but she also knew that the Inquisitor hated spiders, so she also came often to take them away, so Evelyn could peacefully read without being afraid of these littles hairy stuff.

Sera would never admit it was her. She doesn't want the inquisitor to think that she is a big old softie, right ?

Sera used all her stealth to be discreet enough to sneak on the heart broken leader, the heavy breathing of the woman who killed a bloody dragon alone was the only thing showing that she was still alive.

Sera watched with pain the inquisitor fall to her knees, her body slightly shaking from the silent sobs. She was about to say something, anything, even a bloody fart, just to make her do something else than crying. Because Sera was suffering too, because Sera cared for Evelyn more than she was willing to admit .

The prank master lost count of the time, watching her dear friend weeping over her lost love. By the time her ragged sobs stopped, the moon was probably high in the sky. And Sera was still by her side. She knew she was never an agreeable girl, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from Evelyn.

The leader fell asleep against the raw wood of the ancient desk, her eyes still puffy and circled with red, with tears marks on her cheeks. Sera crawled next to her, she also knew that she couldn't leave her like this, the guards shouldn't see their leader in such a compromising situation...

Sera closed her eyes and let out an exhausted sigh, she wiped away the tears of the inquisitor with her thumb, and slowly and carefully pecked the eyes of her leader. She took a deep breath and carried her to her quarters, hiding her face with her own hood.

When she opened the door, Varric was the first one to spot her, it was dinner time, she would get noticed easily. But the dwarf was smart, and understood what was happening within the second, and started to tell a story to divert the attention from the elf and the unconscious woman.

Sera made herself a mental note to thanks the dwarf later, he saved her ass on this one, the man deserved at least some booze.

She carefully opened the door with her feet, grateful for her rogue skills, and climbed the stairs.

Maker, there were a bloody lot of stairs.

When Sera finally arrived to the room of the inquisitor she was breathless and a little bit sweaty, the human was not so heavy, but still...

The elf put the inquisitor in her expensive orlesian bed, pulling the cover up, before kissing her forehead and vanishing into the night, hoping to catch some dinner.

When Evelyn woke up , she noticed she wasn't in the same place, she was slightly worried,and a little bit ashamed, what if Josephine found her ? She was mortified , the ambassador must have been amused to see how heartbroken she is... The inquisitor groaned, Josephine wasn't like that, but still... She broke her heart... Trevelyan needed to go somewhere dangerous, she needed to feel alive again , because all she felt right now was pain and numbness. She took her bow, enough arrows to take down an empire by herself, a warm coat, furry boots, a few healing potions, and she left Skyhold, hooded, anonymous.

She didn't look back, didn't ask anyone to come with her. She was walking alone, with the inquisition's soldiers around her. An army, who didn't know their leader was among them, with her head low, and her casual clothes and armor, she truly looked like one of them.

She decided to take a breakfast before jumping right into hell, one of the few thing that she learnt from her mentor was to always eat before defeat. What an optimistic man.

She sat down with the soldiers, and asked for something to eat.

A gentle waitress brought her some soup, a few pieces of meat of poor quality. She made note to buy better meat for her soldiers next time. If there was a next time, that is.

She ate in silence , listening to the colorful language of the fighters, to the snickers of the rogues, and the calming voices of the healer. A man spoke about the Herald, and all started to praise her name

" She saved us " Started a young blonde, his eyes shimmering with admiration.

" A bloody hero ! " Yelled a veteran, with one eye missing, and a curious yellow-red armor.

" Zaeed is right ! A fucking hero! Even the Tevinter lass would let down his calibrations for her !" Said a bald woman, covered in tattoos, maybe a fan of the Dalishes ?

" Without her, we are nothing, this woman is our savior ! " Claimed an elf, with weird tattoos-like colorful squares on the right part of his body.

" Looks like someone has an hard-on the Inquisitor!" Joked a young raven haired beauty, probably from the north.

" Well, you can't really blame him, can you ?"

The inquisitor smiled. She couldn't leave these men and women down because of a silly love affair. She didn't come this far to abandon. She listened to them a little bit longer, before letting her hood fall on her shoulders.

She raised from her seat, all the people at the table raised their eyes in her direction ,and a lot of gasps left their lips. She winked with her scarred eye, and left without any other word than " you guys are going to get better food, I swear".

All the soldiers who spotted her paid a reverence,full of respect and of pride to be noticed by their leader.

The Inquisitor came back into Skyhold, full of resolution. She didn't falter when Corypheus tried to kill her, she didn't falter when she learnt the truth. She couldn't afford to lose hope now. Not when so many people were relying on her. She took a deep breath, and climbed up the stairs that led to Skyhold's main hall.

She opened the door leading to Josie's office. Cole was standing between her and her goal. Josephine was behind him, her eyes red with tears, her breath coming out in ragged gasps. She cried, a lot. Cole must have sensed her distress. But why was Josephine crying ? Trevelyan was the one who's been heartbroken. She was the one who should be crying.

" Inquisitor, I came here to help..." started Cole, his head low.

The inquisitor raised her hand to stop him.

"Lady Ambassador Montilyet, why are you in this state ? " coldly asked Evelyn.

Cole shook "The words are like knives in my already harmed heart. She called me by my last name, with my title... She hates me now. Maker, kill me. "

Josephine gasped, but wasn't able to sort out any word.

" . .This ?" Re-asked the inquisitor a second time, putting emphasis on every single word.

"Because of what happened !"

"Oh, did your little fiancé broke your heart ? Don't worry, I know the feeling /very/ well. " It was a low blow, but Evelyn wanted Josephine to feel hurt as much as she did.

"No, it's because of you !"

" Me ? Why is it always me ? " Bitterly joked the inquisitor.

" B-because I love you !" Screamed out Josephine, tears falling from her eyes. She hated to cry in front of people. But it didn't matter anymore.

" Y-you do ?"Asked Evelyn, confused.

"She does ?" Echoed Cole

" Well, I now I am sure..."

" Cole, I'll meet you at the tavern. " Cole nodded and left.

Evelyn ran to Josephine's side, hugging her, before kissing her cheek, uncertain if she could kiss her lips.

" Oh, to hell the consequences!" Groaned Josephine, frustrated, before pulling in her beloved warrior into a very passionated kiss. Their lips moved and sucked at each other, their tongues danced deftly, Evelyn entangled her hand in Josephine's dark brown hair, trying to get as much closure as she could. The ambassador's shaking hand tugged the Inquisitor's collar, while her other hand rested on her small back.

Eventually, they had to break the kiss for air, both of them were heavily panting,but still holding each other. Evelyn nuzzled Josie's neck, while the woman stroked lovingly her ebony hair, whispering soft words of devotions into her ear.

" I.. I want you, Josephine... I need you... " Whispered the warrior, inhaling deeply, finding the smell of lavender and honey absolutely wonderful.

" Me too... But I don't know if it's wise to do it, considering the situation, where we are.. " Started the ambassador

" A person I deeply care for once said ' to hell the consequences' I think we should follow these words full of wit " Josephine nudged the inquisitor, giggling.

" I... I really do love you, you know " Said Josephine, her eyes full of affection.

" Show me how much "

" It'll be a pleasure, my dear lady "

Leliana heard about what happened last night, so of course she wanted to check on her dear friend Josephine. She brought the ambassador's favorite cookies, and also some rare variety of tea. She entered the room without knocking. It was a mistake.

Leliana was astonished by what she witnessed. Josephine, whom was like a little sister to her, naked, wildly moaning the inquisitor's name.

" WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING ,IMBÉCILE !? " Screamed the masterspy, the tea and biscuits falling down.

Cullen came back from the War Room at this exact moment.

" What is the matter, Leliana ? " He turned around to see why she was angry.

" Oh "

" YOU FUCKED HER ? " Yelled the redhead at the top of her lungs.

" Oh"

" Leli ! Please calm down, everyone is going to hear you !" Said Josephine while hiding under her desk.

"Oh " repeated Cullen

" Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum Leliana why are you drawing your dagger ? " Asked Evelyn,still sitting naked on the desk.

"Oh"

" I am going to kill you " muttered the veteran of the fifth blight.

"Oh"

"Cullen please take her out and try to calm her down... Cullen ? CULLEN RUTHERFORD " Asked the inquisitor.

" Oh, yes ma'am " He carried Leliana out, glad to be out.

"... So... Where was I ... Ah yes "

A few minutes later, a certain blonde elf entered the room, throwing a spoonfuls of honey on the inquisitor and her lover.

" OH MAKER'S SIDE BOOB ! I thought Josephine was alone... Well.. Guess she's not. Nice ass. I think I should throw the wasps and bees... Well, maybe I can, it'll be fun right ?"

" Sera no "

And they lived happily ever after.

YOUPI. So, I think I'm going to upload the other ending as well. Because I'm a perfectionist. Feel free NOT to invade the reviews with " oh"s. I wouldn't mind, but Cullen would be WAY to proud of himself. Thanks to everyone who fav/follows the fic, it means the world to me, and it's because of you that I write the rest of this story. I'm nothing without you guys, thanks a lot !

I wouldn't have made it at all without Josh, Sophie, Alyssa and of course my mentor, Ryan, whom is a perfect author, he is the one who inspired me, and who keeps on inspiring me everyday.

Oh and let me dedicate this chapter to Karen, also known as " Grande Qunari avec des cookies ". Tu gères. Oh, et le titre c'est " Sera no " ... Comme le jambon... SERRANO

The title is a reference to a certain ham, the ham Serrano.

Because I'm such a pun lover.

See you until the next update.

Cycian


End file.
